1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tossing games wherein one or more players toss bags at apertured, inclined targets. More particularly, this invention relates to tossing games comprising corrugated boards that can be foldably transformed between flat, shipping or storage modes and fully-deployed, playing modes. The closest prior art game patents known to me are found in Class 273, Subclasses 398, and 400, 401, and 402.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art tossing games involving projectiles thrown at inclined targets exist. Relevant prior art tossing games comprise target structures with inclined and apertured front surfaces towards which projectiles, including bean bags, may be thrown.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,796 owned by the same assignee as in this case discloses a tossing game for use by one or more players. The plastic, blow-molded target pieces can be quickly transformed between a convenient transportable mode and a playing mode. In the transport mode they are coupled together, forming a parallelepiped. In the playing mode they are detached, separated, and then deployed by the players in spaced-apart relation. Each of the wedge-shaped, modular targets comprises an inclined, apertured surface towards which beanbags are thrown to generate points in accordance with rules. During deployment, each target board is inclined by unfolding elevator trays that are pivotally coupled to the target underside. The beanbags are stored within interior compartments.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,586, also owned by the same assignee as in this case, discloses a similar tossing game. A pair of molded plastic targets can be coupled together for storage and transportation. In the playing mode, the modular, wedge-shaped targets are separated from one another. Each of the wedge-shaped, and inclined targets presents an apertured playing board towards which bean bags are thrown. Each target comprises a separate, removable, elevator tray that is snap fitted to the boards to incline them for play. The trays also prevent bags dropping through the target hole from escaping the board underside. A brace extending from the board underside reinforces the trays during play.
Earlier versions of inclined target games comprising apertured, inclined planes abound. U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,989 discloses an inclined, wooden surface having an aperture functioning as a target. Balls tossed by a player towards the target may be collected within a pocket if they penetrate the target orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,793, issued Dec. 21, 1971, and entitled Sandbag and Target Apparatus, discloses a pair of fixed. wedge-shaped half sections, each including an apertured and inclined plane functioning as a target. Bags are tossed toward each target, and separate rules determine point scoring by the players. Points are awarded when bags penetrate the target, or when they remain on the target surface after a round. The individual wedge-shaped sections may be deployed separately in a tossing game configuration, or they may be clamped together in the form of a parallelepiped for storage or transportation. The target sections are relatively cumbersome and heavy, making convenient transportation and deployment difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,929 issued Dec. 1, 1987 discloses a pair of apertured game boards that function as targets. They can be separated for play or coupled together for transportation or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,650 discloses a bag vice having a pair of hinged panels that can be deployed in an inclined target mode. As before, the target surface has a hole towards which bags are thrown. Similar devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,104, issued Jul. 28, 1942, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,229 issued Jan. 6, 1981, and U.S. Pat, No. 4,565,375, issued Jan. 21, 1986. All of the latter patents disclose toss games comprising a target orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,280, issued Nov. 25, 1969 discloses a bean bag design for a projectile suitable for in bag tossing games.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,650 issued Sep. 24, 1974, comprises a foldable, reinforced wooden tossing game, in which
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,653 issued Sep. 24, 1974, comprises a game in which a slightly inclined plane forms a target for a golf ball.
Other tossing games involving inclined target surfaces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,550; 4,186,925; 4,116,443; 4,943,065, 5,165,695 and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 252,047.
Despite the fact that tossing games constructed as described above are fun to play, no known bag-tossing game has been particularly successful on the market. Older wooden games are simply too heavy. Their weight and bulk makes shipping and inventory costs prohibitive for modern retailers. Wooden games are expensive and time consuming to produce. Even modern, lightweight, plastic designs with modular components can be relatively expensive. Despite the fact that modern, streamlined plastic designs employ low-profile targets that are easily stored or transported, they have too much weight and bulk. When deployed for storage, they are generally cubicle rather than flat. As a result, packaging and shipping costs are prohibitive, as shipping volume cannot be minimized. Even though robust plastic designs that are reinforced with only minimal components are relatively lightweight, their weight and bulk are significant, when compared to paper and cardboard games. On the other hand, it has hitherto been the case that paper and cardboard designs do not function well as impact-absorbing devices. Their use as targets for bean bag tossing games of the type discussed above has thus been suspect. Unless properly designed, cardboard or corrugated tossing targets are easily worn out. For one thing, acceptable reinforcement structures have not been integrated into an acceptable folding design. Secondly, edge portions of typical folding devices have open flutes that are exposed to the ground and moisture; as a result, wetness is drawn into the unit, degrading its strength and inviting rotting.